


Up All Night

by TNTXCXL



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: Ava stared up at the sky, still not able to feel Sara's touch beside her. She couldn't feel her kisses, her cuddles, She couldn't hear the way she snores into her ear..Even though She hated it so much.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 18





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @amithegamer1 decided to delete the joint one-shot book at least on ao3 it’s still on wattpad

Ava stared up at the sky, still not able to feel Sara's touch beside her. She couldn't feel her kisses, her cuddles, She couldn't hear the way she snores into her ear..Even though She hated it so much.

She missed her _touch_.

"Come On Aves, You gotta get up." Her friends, Nate begged her, She shook her head. "Leave me alone." Ava snapped, throwing a pillow at them. They all frowned at her, They hated seeing her like this. Charlie sighed at her.

"Get out." She demanded making them all stare at eachother. "GET OUT!" She screamed, Zari eyed the blond before They all quickly stood up and left.

Ava eyes landed on the mirror infront of her, all She could see was memories from previous nights. She bought the blanket up to her nose, She sniffed. She could smell her..Scent. God..She missed the smell of her.

Her eyes glossed over once again, before She looked up and grabbed her phone. She hesitatedly dialed Sara's number. It went straight to voice mail.

_Haven't felt your love for some time now Damn, I miss your lips next to my mouth..And I can't wait to make up for the lost time._

She sang into the phone, as She stared into the distance.

_Cause without you here, I'll probably never sleep. I look in the mirror, Your face is all I see. I want you on my pillow, Give me your love. I can't breathe, Baby, come here. So I can go to sleep, You keep me up all night._

She sang, She couldn't breathe without Sara's touch. She couldn't sleep, She couldn't live without her. She needed her.

_No shut eye, Can't even sleep a wink at all. I can't lie, You've given me insomnia. Now I can't wait to make up for the lost time._

She couldn't wait to feel her..She was yearning for her. She needed her!

_Cause without you here, I'll probably never sleep. I look in the mirror, Your face is all I see. I want you on my pillow, Give me your love. I can't breathe, Baby, come here. So I can go to sleep, You keep me up all night._

When She kissed her slowly It's the sweetest thing..She missed it.

Suddenly the phone beeped, telling her the voice mail was over she hung up. In second Sara called back.

"I loved the song." She told her, Ava smiled hearing her voice. "Could you do me a favor?" She asked her, Aves eyes landed on the floor.

"Yeah..What Is It?" Ava asked her, Sara smiled. "Come open the door." She said making Ava pop up with a quickness.

She put on some shoes and ran to open the door. She frowned seeing no one outside of it. Sara was such an ass. "Asshole." She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard a knock making her turn, "Ian say what door, Now I'm a what?" She asked, making Ava smile as She opened the back glass door.

She wanted to attack her with hugs. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked her, Sara gave her a look before sitting down. "I missed you," Sara admitted, Ava smiled at her.

"I miss you too, I'm sorry Sara." Ava apologized making Sara shake her head.

"No I'm sorry..I was such an ass I shouldn't have said that to you. I was in my feeling cause you broke my ego." Sara told her, She eyed the blond before taking a strain of hair behind her ear. "But I shouldn't have said that about you, you're not a lowdown life Blondie who doesn't care about anyone but herself." The Blond said to her, Sara pursed her lips.

Sara gave her a sharp glare, "I didn't say I wanted you to repeat it to me again." She growled making Ava smile at her, Sara soften before pulling Ava into a hug. Shocking Ava A Little, The Blond hugged her back.

"I'll never do that to you again, I need you. I can't live without you, you're my all ." Sara told her, Ava smiled before pulling back. "Sara I want to marry you," she blurted making Sara's eyes widen lightly.

"What?" She blurted, accidentally. "I want you to have all my kids, or—.or I want to have all yours..I love you so much, I-I-" she stuttered making Sara smile.

"Baby Breath!" Sara said making Ava take a breath, She exhaled making Sara smile. "And Yes, I'll marry you Ava Sharpe!" She told her, Ava smiled before pulling Sara into a deep kiss.

Suddenly They both heard Aw's echo making them turn, Ava pursed her lips. "I thought I told you guys to go!" She growled, making Sara turn to her.

"Calm down Kitty, They good." Sara told her making her purse her lips..She hated when Sara called her kitty.

Sara greeted everyone before sitting down, Everyone smiled having a conversation with one and another. Ava looked up at her before cuddling up next to her. Sara raised a brow at her.

"Shut up and just cuddle me." Ava told him, Sara pursed her lips before licking the leftover liquor on her lips. She just nodded slowly and placed a kiss on Ava's forehead.

"I love you Aves" Sara told her as She closed her eyes, Ava smiled, opening her eyes before looking up and kissing her lips. "I love you too Sara." She smiled making Sara smile back as She laid her head on Sara's chest.

"Aye Sara," Nate yelled, catching her attention. She looked over at them, softly caressing Ava's hair making Ava smile.

  
Their love is something you could never define, something you couldn't comprehend, compare or get. And That was okay, cause you shouldn't.

Their love was just for them, If they got it..that's all that mattered.

A Love Between Two Who yearned and craved for eachother.

And No One else could break the strong love they had for eachother. Like In Every relationship there's some ups and downs, It'll never be like a walk in the park..There's always some tough times, and some bumps in the road.

But If you really love each other you'll always find your way back to eachother.

Cause You Guys Are In Love.

When you can't sleep without her.  
Breath without her.

Close your eyes without knowing she's by your side.  
When you can't even fall asleep without hearing her breathing echoing your eyes..

Cause She Keeps You,  
 _Up All Night._

**The End.**


End file.
